


There is blood in all the things you say

by Tangledtrinkets (Bellzandtrinkets)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hell, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellzandtrinkets/pseuds/Tangledtrinkets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hell, the only friendly faces are the demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is blood in all the things you say

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for violence, gore, and some dub-conishness.

Sometimes when she's feeling kind, she whispers in his ear about Sam, his brother, the one she spent time rolling around in the mind of before everything bad really went down.

She tells him about how Sam screamed in her mind, unconscious, out of it, but knowing every time she put Dean in danger. Like it was burned into his very bones, like it was his true north to see his brother alright.

It's all he has of him, it's all he can get that's any kind of real. That's not something mimicking him just barely close enough to fool him when he's half out of his mind with pain. If he was being really honest with himself, it's the only reason why he likes to see her grinning face, even if it's about the only thing familiar in the whole pit.

The little bits were almost enough some days, and in a twisted, fucked up, awful way…He might even love her for giving him that much.

It's probably what she wanted all along.

Then there are other times when she'll grab his face and bite at his throat until he bleeds out under her teeth, and kisses him to push his own blood into his mouth with her tongue. Those are the days she'll remind him that he shot her brother in the head. Killed her father, too. She'll say might've not liked the bastard, but he was something like family. She'll say her father was more a man than anyone else in the whole universe and he deserved anything and everything. And that 'That all mattered to a girl like her.'

Then Dean tells her she's not a girl, she's a monster, and she laughs and laughs and laughs and pries open his ribcage to tear at the things inside.

She says again and again she likes his heart the best, and dissects it in front of him, asking what parts belong to who, and when he doesn't answer she assigns names to his ventricles and aorta, tacking it up like a butterfly in front of him before she gets distracted or interrupted.

Alastair doesn't watch her as often as he watches the rest of the demons who take care of Dean when he can't, but when Dean's too quiet he tends to check in. Then he'll slink around behind her, giving pointers and occasionally wrapping his long pale hands around hers, showing her where better to slice, where better to dig in. His smile always grows when her hands start shaking under his, making her lines in Dean's skin uneven for the first time in weeks.

When Dean finally goes black eyed, she digs under one with a too long nail, her own narrowing, and he plans how to sever every sinew in her hand and arm the next chance he gets.

He can now that he's off the rack, and there are few people he wants to tear into more.

"Well, lookie there, Deano. Guess you did have a soul to lose after all."

It's only because of how quick he tenses up that she manages to gouge the eye out at all, but she does, and drops most of the mess into the pit below. The pain feels like nothing, after what else has been done to him over the years. He's had more of a life downstairs than up, and it shows in the way he snaps after her fingers.

She smiles as she brings them to her mouth, twirling her tongue around her claws, blood seeping between her teeth.

"Wouldn't Sammy be proud."


End file.
